Ten, który zna prawdę (tom)
Ten, który zna prawdę (真実を知る者, Shinjitsu o Shiru Mono) jest 43. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 390 "Ostatnia technika" (最後の術…!!, Saigo no Jutsu…!!) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke zostaje uderzony przez Amaterasu. O Amaterasu de Itachi consome o fogo regular de Sasuke e continua a queimar a área. Apesar das tentativas de Sasuke para escapar, o Amaterasu o ataca também. Enquanto seu corpo é reduzido a cinzas Itachi estende a mão para tomar seus olhos. Ele descobre que o corpo não passa de uma substituição, como Sasuke usou uma das técnicas de Orochimaru para escapar dos danos. Sasuke esgota suas reservas de chakra com uma técnica de fogo adicional, mas ele erra Itachi. Embora ele esteja exausto devido ao uso do Mangekyō Sharingan, Itachi acredita que ele ganhou. Sasuke o corrige, dizendo que ele tem mais uma técnica, ao mesmo tempo em nuvens de tempestade se reúnem. Rozdział 391 "Wraz z grzmotem" (雷鳴と共に…!!, Raimei to Tomo ni…!!) right|thumb|159px|Sasuke używa Kirin. Gdy burza zaczyna się warzyć. Zetsu zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sasuke wykorzystywał własną technikę ognia i Amaterasu Itachiego , aby stworzyć idealne warunki do błyskawicy. Kontrolując naturalną błyskawicę, Sasuke zyskuje niszczycielską i nieuniknioną technikę: Kirin. Itachi zostaje uderzony, a okolica zostaje zniszczona. Po rozproszeniu chmur Sasuke wierzy, że wygrał. Itachi poprawia go. Wściekły, że jego ostatni atak się nie powiódł, Sasuke aktywuje drugi poziom przeklętej pieczęci. Itachi zapewnia go, że Kirin był potężnym atakiem i że byłby martwy, gdyby nie jego Susanoo. Rozdział 392 "Bóg nawałnic" (須佐能乎…!!, Susanoo…!!) left|thumb|159px|Oorochimaru staje do walki z Susanoo Itachiego. Itachi revela o Susanoo, a última das técnicas concedidas a ele por seu Mangekyō Sharingan. Ele envolve Itachi e o protege de todos os danos. Vendo isso, Orochimaru se oferece para ajudar Sasuke a derrotar Itachi. A Técnica de Oito Ramificações de Orochimaru irrompe do corpo de Sasuke e ataca Itachi. O Susanoo corta as cabeças da serpente, o que leva Orochimaru a se revelar. Ele agradece Itachi por forçar Sasuke a ir aos seus limites e, assim, permitindo-lhe escapar. Ele se prepara para assumir o corpo de Sasuke, mas é atingido pelo Susanoo. Como uma propriedade especial da espada do Susanoo, Orochimaru é selado, removendo tanto ele como seu selo amaldiçoado do corpo de Sasuke. Rozdział 393 "Moje oczy" (オレの眼…!!, Ore no Me…!!) right|thumb|159px|Zakończenie walki Sasuke z jego bratem. Kiedy Orochimaru odszedł, Sasuke jest w trudnej sytuacji. Itachi zbliża się do Sasuke, żeby zabrać oczy, a Sasuke sprawia, nieudane próby, aby utrzymać go z dala. Gdy Itachiego zwraca bliżej jego Susanoo zaczyna zanikać i kaszle krwią. To nie przeszkodziło mu w zakrętach Sasuke. Sięga po oczy i mruczy coś Sasuke, ale tylko sprawia, że w miarę szturchanie czoło Sasuke przed upadkiem. Rozdział 394 "Zwycięstwo Sasuke" (サスケの勝利, Sasuke no Shōri) left|thumb|159px|Shino przygotowuje swoje kikaichū. Amaterasu Itachiego nadal pali obszar. Po kilku chwilach oglądania zaniemówił, Zetsu uświadamia sobie, że Itachi umarł pomimo niemal udaje się biorąc oczy Sasuke. Zauważa on, że walka była niezwykła, ponieważ ruchy Itachiego były niższe, a on inaczej wydawał się słaby. Sasuke jest obojętny, uśmiechając się na końcu zabija brata, zanim upada z wyczerpania. Gdzie indziej, ninja Konohy świadomi, że Sasuke wykluczyć wszystkie możliwe wyjaśnienia, dlaczego Tobi nie jest uszkodzony przez ich ataki. Opowiedzenie się uchwycić zamiast uszkodzić go, Shino przygotowuje jego kikaichū do walki. Rozdział 395 "Tajemnica Tobiego" (トビの謎, Tobi no Nazo) right|thumb|159px|Tobi ujawnia swojego Sharingana w kierunku shinobim z Konohy. Shino rodeia Tobi com seus kikaichū e o prende com eles. Enquanto os kikaichū consomem seu chakra, os outros ninjas de Konoha se preparam para capturá-lo. Tobi desaparece subitamente. Os Times 7 e 8 se perguntam como vão enfrentar alguém que pode desaparecer completamente sem dar alguma indicação de onde ele está indo. Tobi os alerta para onde ele se transportou. Antes que eles possam realizar um segundo ataque, Zetsu aparece e informa Tobi que Sasuke matou Itachi. Tendo esperado este resultado, Tobi diz aos ninjas de Konoha que seu negócio com eles acabou, ao mesmo tempo em que revela seu Sharingan. Ao entrar, Sakura contempla as vezes em que ela sempre foi protegida por seus colegas de equipe e sua determinação de andar lado a lado com eles. Quando ela se relembra do período em que foi discípula de Tsunade, Sakura estocou chakra equivalente a três anos, ganhando uma quantidade considerável de força com a qual ela surpreende tanto Naruto como Sasuke. Hashirama fica surpreso ao ver tal façanha, enquanto Shizune observa a dificuldade de tal controle de chakra. Sakura, tendo baixado a guarda momentaneamente, é salva pelas técnicas de Naruto e Sasuke. Com os seus dois companheiros de equipe ao seu lado, Sakura alegremente observa que ela está finalmente em pé de igualdade com eles. Rozdział 396 "Przedstawię się" (自己紹介, Jiko Shōkai) left|thumb|159px|Tobi uchyla maskę. Tobi e Zetsu desaparecem. Os ninjas de Konoha localizam o local da luta entre Sasuke e Itachi e tentam alcançá-lo primeiro. Eles ignoram as persistentes chamas do Amaterasu de Itachi e se preparam para um outro possível encontro com Tobi, apenas para descobrirem que eles estão atrasados, como Sasuke e o corpo de Itachi já foram levados embora. Incapazes de encontrar uma trilha, eles percebem que sua perseguição falhou. Mais tarde, Sasuke acorda em uma caverna. Ele é cumprimentado por Tobi, que cuidou de seus ferimentos após sua luta com Itachi. Ele se oferece para dizer a Sasuke tudo o que ele não sabe sobre Itachi, mas Sasuke não responde. Decidido a começar com as apresentações, Tobi remove sua máscara ligeiramente para mostrar seu Sharingan. Rozdział 397 "Ten, który zna prawdę" (真実を知る者, Shinjitsu o Shiru Mono) right|thumb|159px|Tobi zostaje trafiony przez Amaterasu. Widząc Sharingana Tobiego, lewe oko Sasuke przybiera formę Mangekyō Sharingana Itachiego i rzuca Amaterasu. Tobi zostaje schwytany w płomienie, traci maskę i znika w cieniu. Sasuke zastanawia się, co się stało. Po kilku minutach powraca Tobi, który wyjaśnia, że Itachi ofiarował Amaterasu Sasuke przed swą śmiercią. Uchiha przypomina sobie ten moment, kiedy Itachi stuknął palcami w czoło, ale po chwili pyta dlaczego to zrobił. Tobi odpowiada, że zrobił to, aby ochronić Uchihę. Sasuke rozgniewał się słysząc to, ale Tobi mówi mu, że jest wiele rzeczy o których nie ma pojęcia na temat Itachiego. Niespodziewanie Tobi ujawnia się jako Madara Uchiha i proponuje mu opowiedzieć historię Itachiego Uchihy. Sasuke nie chce słuchać, ale Tobi nalega, twierdząc, że to to obowiązek młodego Uchihy wysłuchać o człowieku, który przeszedł piekło. Rozdział 398 "Narodziny Konohy" (木ノ葉のはじまり, Konoha no Hajimari) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke postanawia usłyszeć historię Tobiego. Sasuke nie chce słyszeć od Tobiego "prawdę" o Itachim, ale Tobi nalega, mówiąc, że jest zbyt mało ludzi, którzy wiedzą, co Itachi faktycznie zrobił. Jak to, co chciał Itachi, próbował zabić Tobiego, aby upewnić się Sasuke nigdy nie dowie się o motywacji, które doprowadziły go do tego, co zrobił. Sasuke nie może pojąć, że Itachi zrobi wszystko dla jego dobra i przechodzi się. Kiedy odzyskuje przytomność, Tobi zaczyna opowiadać. Itachi zabił klan Uchiha, ale zrobił to w ramach rozkazu z Konohy. To jest tylko najnowszy rozdział w historii Uchiha, Tobi zaczyna dotykając na przeszłą epokę Konohy i własnej relacji Madary z przyszłym Pierwszym Hokage. Rozdział 399 "Początek wszystkiego" (すべての始まり!!, Subete no Hajimari!!) right|thumb|159px|Tobi opowiada o walce pomiędzy Madarą i Hashirama. Na era antes da criação das vilas ninja, o clã Uchiha estava em constante competição com o clã Senju, com ambos os clãs ganhando notoriedade em todo o mundo. Lembrando-se do que Itachi disse a ele, Sasuke pergunta se a fama e o poder foram os motivos de Madara para tirar os olhos de seu irmão mais novo. Tobi confirma, mas diz que seu irmão desistiu voluntariamente de seus olhos, a fim de preservar o futuro dos Uchiha. Por esta razão, Madara não queria aceitar as eventuais ofertas de paz dos Senju, mas foi forçado pelo resto do seu clã. Konoha foi criada e o título de Hokage foi dado a Hashirama Senju, e não a Madara. Temendo que os Senju arruinariam os Uchiha, Madara tentou assumir o controle de Konoha. Ele falhou e se acreditava ter morrido, mas os Uchiha foram posteriormente vistos com desconfiança em Konoha. Quando a Raposa Demônio de Nove-Caudas atacou Konoha dezesseis anos atrás, Konoha suspeitou do envolvimento de um Uchiha. Frustrados de não serem confiáveis, os Uchiha começaram a conspirar para derrubar Konoha, começando a tragédia de Itachi. Rozdział 400 "W piekle" (地獄の中で, Jigoku no Naka de) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke nie wierzy Tobiemu. Quando o clã Uchiha começou a conspirar para assumir o controle de Konoha, Itachi foi encarregado de espionar a liderança de Konoha para os Uchiha. Tendo testemunhado inúmeras mortes em sua infância e sabendo que um golpe de Estado poderia causar mais mortes, Itachi optou por espionar os Uchiha para Konoha. Quando ficou claro que a guerra não poderia ser evitada, Itachi foi condenado a acabar com sua própria família. Escolhendo o menor dos dois males, Itachi procurou a ajuda de Tobi para assassinar os Uchiha, uma oportunidade para ele se vingar dos Uchiha por abandoná-lo décadas antes. Itachi matou o clã inteiro, mas não conseguiu matar Sasuke. Ele pediu para o Hokage manter Sasuke seguro e deu a Sasuke o objetivo de matá-lo para compensar o que ele tinha feito. Rozdział 401 "Złudzenie" (幻術, Maboroshi) right|thumb|159px|Sasuke jest wstrząśnięty przez objawienie Tobiego. Sasuke tenta refutar a história de Tobi. Ele ressalta que Itachi tentou tirar seus olhos e matá-lo, mas Tobi responde que era apenas para extrair Orochimaru e remover a sua influência sobre Sasuke. Sasuke refuta dizendo que Itachi disse que Tobi foi o responsável pelo ataque da Raposa Demônio de Nove-Caudas em Konoha, o que acarretou na morte dos Uchiha. Tobi afirma que ele não estava envolvido e que o ataque da raposa foi um incidente. Sasuke fala sobre as ações de Itachi, as ações de um criminoso. A única prova que Tobi pode fornecer para as boas intenções de Itachi é que Sasuke ainda está vivo. Aceitando que Itachi orquestrou sua morte, prolongando a sua vida em face de uma doença fatal para se certificar de que ele poderia ser morto por Sasuke, Sasuke relembra de seu irmão. Rozdział 402 "Ostatnie słowa" (最後の言葉, Saigo no Kotoba) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke budzi swojego Mangekyō Sharingana z powodu śmierci Itachiego. Sasuke se lembra de sua infância com Itachi, o qual era um irmão mais velho amoroso. Sasuke idolatrava o talento de Itachi e implorava para ele lhe ensinar alguma coisa, mas Itachi sempre recusava enquanto cutucava sua testa e prometia fazê-lo em outro momento. Pensando sobre seu encontro mais recente com Itachi, antes de Itachi morrer, Sasuke se lembra da ação final de Itachi. Ao invés de tomar os olhos de Sasuke, Itachi o cutucou em sua testa e pediu desculpas por não ser capaz de cumprir a promessa de "outra hora". Aceitando que seu irmão era uma boa pessoa, Sasuke, com seu Mangekyō Sharingan ativado, informa que Hebi agora será chamada de Taka e, que a sua nova missão é destruir Konoha. Cytat "459 jenów... Z całego serca - proszę Was o wybaczenie. Ażeby starcie Sasuke z Itachim czytało się płynnie, trzeba było zwiększyć liczbę stron w tomie, a co za tym idzie - cenę. Przepraszam najmocniej! Książka jest przez yo grubsza, ale ucieszyłbym się, gdybyście (mimo wszystko) dotrwali do końca." - Masashi Kishimoto, 2008 Na drugiej stronie okładki Nie ma szans, by uciec przed tą techniką! Sasuke prowokuje Itachiego, by skorzystał z "Bogini Dnia", po czym przechodzi do ostatecznego ataku! Nad braćmi gromadzą się czarne chmury, atmosfera zagęszcza się... czy technika Sasuke zabije Itachiego?! W tym samym czasie "Brzask" przeszkadza grupie Naruto - na ich drodze staje Tobi, a wojownicy Konohy podnoszą rzuconą im rękawicę! Kategoria:Tomy